poohadventuresfandomcom-20200215-history
Pooh's Adventures of Ed, Edd n Eddy's Big Picture Show/Transcript
The transcript of Pooh's Adventures of Ed, Edd n Eddy's Big Picture Show. Pooh and Friends Arrive in the Cul-De-Sac/Pooh and Friends Search the Cul-De-Sac (The movie *- *'SpongeBob SquarePants:' (Looking around) It's quiet. (A backyard is shown. There is a kiddie pool set up with a toy boat gently rocking in it. Behind the pool is a clothesline, strung with clothes) *'Sandy Cheeks:' (Looking around) Too quiet. (A sprinkler is watering Kevin's lawn. Kevin's bike is leaned against the garage. A close-up is shown of the sprinkler moving back and forth before looking at another house across the street) *'Tigger:' Where is everybody? *'Misty:' I don't know *- *- *- *'Winnie the Pooh:' (Searching in a mailbox) Double D! *'Tigger:' (Searching in a trashcan) Hey Ed boy! *'Piglet:' (Popping out of a flower pot) Uh Eddy! *- *'Ash Ketchum:' (shouting) Eddy! *'Misty:' (shouting) Ed! *'Brock:' (shouting) Double D! *'Ash Ketchum: '''Where could they have all gone? *- *- *- *'Piglet:' (offscreen) Ugh, guys you should come look at this (Everyone runs over to the location where Piglet is) *'SpongeBob SquarePants:' What is it Piglet? *'Piglet:' Look (Everyone looks and gasp in shock of what they see, the lane is utterly destroyed. A silhouette of Nazz can be seen splattered against one fence along with various debris, including a bag of cement, spilled black paint, an oven mitt, a toaster, and a cinder block with a balloon tied to it. It is also replete with footprints, downed trees, and boxes. Among the destroyed items are a record and a bowling ball. In addition to the lane, a house has suffered remarkable damage, and there is even an ice cream truck in its backyard. Not only this, but a water main has broken, flooding an area near the woods, and there is strangely enough a broken canoe by another house) *'TBA:' Great googly moogly *'TBA:' What on Earth happened here? *'TBA:' What could've done all this damage? *'Ash Ketchum:' I don't know something bad *- *- *- *- At Ed's Room/Sarah and Jimmy Playing *'Sandy Cheeks:' (as Patrick Star looks in Ed's window) Do you see the Eds in their? *'Patrick Star:' Nope. (Everyone enters Ed's room) *'TBA: Perhaps we should check upstairs *'TBA: '''They're just hiding! *- *'TBA: Hey guys (Everyone turns their attention to TBA) look overhere (TBA points to an Ed shaped lump in the bed) *'Tigger:' Well what do you know Ed has been sleeping in bed this whole time *'Rabbit:' That old lovable lug *'TBA:' Alright Ed wake up time to get out of bed (TBA pulls the sheets off only to discover a car bumper with a license plate reading "AKA 1") *'TBA:' Huh *'TBA:' What the heck? *'TBA:' What hair brained idiot keeps a car bumper in their bed? *'TBA: '''Apparently Ed. *'TBA:' Yeah you got to admit Ed has a lot of weird habits. *- *'Rabbit:' Oh where on Earth could those Eds... (Suddenly Ed burts into his room, knocking the door off its hinges and into the back wall, surprising Pooh and friends) *'Everyone:' Ed *'Misty:' Ed what the... *- *- *'Ed:' (grabbing his comics) Trouble! (grabbing his monster kit) Bad! (grabbing his clothes) Pain! *- *- *- *'Ed: Save yourselves! (He hugs the sponges) Be free, dear friends! (Ed casts the sponges skyward, grabs his bag, and runs off) Trouble! Bad! Pain! (Pooh, Ash, Tai, SpongeBob, and friends run outside through the hole in the side of the house) *'''TBA: What the heck is wrong with Ed? *'TBA: '''I don't know but he is acting like it's the end of the world *- *'Tigger:' Hey Ed boy wait for us! (The gang follows after Ed as Sarah and Jimmy look at each other, confused by what had happened) At Double D's Room (Double D is in his room, whimpering. A bunch of clothes are on his bed, next to an empty suitcase. He is trying to write a goodbye note) *'Double D:' Beloved parents. By the time you read this, I will be long–far–oh dear. (He picks up the note, folds it, and puts it in the trash along with many other failed attempts before starting again) Dearest Mother and Father. It is with great sh-shame... (Double D puts down his pen and begins to cry. Pulling himself together) That I regretfully con-fess...to... (a few tears leak out) I regretfully confess to my involvement in the inexcusable, unconscionable, reprehensible, abhorrent, detrimental, detestable, incomprehensible, immoral, thoughtless, impossible, hurtful– (Edd's writing goes jagged, and he stops and wails) OH, WHAT HAVE WE DONE?! (Double D gives in to his tears. Suddenly, his door burts open. Double D looks behind him and sees a worried Ed) *'Ed: Dah-houble D! At Eddy's Room/Running to Eddy's Brother's Room (Eddy is shoving things into his suitcase. He finishes and tries to slam the overstuffed case shut. When he finally does so, he tries to lift it, but finds it too heavy. Suddenly, it bursts open, scattering its contents all over the room. Eddy lies there. He gets up just as a banging comes at the door. Eddy leaps up, terrified. He grabs the vacuum cleaner and affects a falsetto) *'''Eddy: (Imitating his mother) Um, my little Eddy's not home right now! (The door flies open) *'Eddy:' DON'T HURT ME! (He dives behind the the vacuum cleaner) *'Ed: '(Running in) Trouble! Bad! (Ed trips over the vacuum and lands on Eddy) *'Eddy:' It wasn't my fault, I swear! (He realizes who it is) Ed, you idiot! (Packing again) I thought it was those sore losers! *'Ed: '(Panicking) What do we do, Eddy? What do we do? *'Eddy:' What happened to Sockhead? (Ed reaches into his bag and pulls Double D as well as Pooh, Ash, Tai, SpongeBob, and friends out) *'Misty:' *Squidward *- *'Double D:' We're fugitives, Eddy! Are you aware of the consequences we're about to endure? All because of our misguided chicanery! *'Ash Ketchum:' Hold on a second can somebody explain to us what the heck is going on? (Suddenly everyone sees a shadow pass by the blinds) *'Eddy:' Too late! Quick, my brother's room! *'Agumon:' But Eddy... *'Eddy:' No time, run! *- *- *- *'Double D:' (Following him in) Eddy, do you think this is wise? *'Eddy:' They'll never find us in here. *- *- Hiding in Eddy's Brother's Room/Car Chase (Eddy turns on the lights and the proceeds to do all the locks, the heroes huddle together in the center of the room waiting for the coming storm hoping it willl pass them by) *'Eddy:' (whispering) This all your fault, sockhead. *'Double D:' (whispering) My fault? Funny, isn't it, how it's always my fault when yet another of your amazing scams goes awry! *'Eddy:' (whispering) Yeah, well, I didn't see you stop me! You shoulda known it would go bad! *'SpongeBob SquarePants:' Can someone explain to us, what the heck is going on? *'Mr. Krabs: '''It was the scams SpongeBob! They are going to murder the Eds for hurting the kids with their scams! *'Ed:' Boy, did it go bad. (They stopped talking after as they heard creaking and some noises outside) *'Winnie the Pooh:' (silently) Did you hear that? (Eddy looks up and spots a congratulatory glass on top of the fridge. He pushes Double D to the door, and a piece of toast falls off Double D's back. Eddy then hands Double D the glass and gestures for him to use it to listen. Double D puts the glass to the door and his ear to the glass while Eddy stashes himself in Ed's pocket. All three Eds are sweating as they listen for any noise. Suddenly, a crunch comes, and Double D's eyes turn inwards. Eddy looks up and sees Ed eating the toast. Double D, now standing in a puddle of his own sweat, drops the glass. The door starts to buckle as something pounds on it) *'Ed:' We are not long for this world! (Ed darts around the room trying to find shelter) *'Double D:' The window! (Double D rushes over and parts the curtains only to find that it's been bricked up) *'Eddy:' What's with my brother and these stupid bricks?! (Double D and Eddy stumble backwards and trip over the rug. It rolls up, revealing a vent) *'Double D:' Fellas, look! This heat vent will lead to an escape! *'Sandy Cheeks:' Good idea, Double-D. *'Ed:' (on the camel) Over here, guys! My lumpy mutated horsie will save us! *'Misty:' Really, Ed? That thing is not alive! (The wooden bar breaks, and a foot kicks through the doorknob) *'Double D:' Eddy! The door won't hold for much longer! *'Eddy:' (panicked) Well don't just stand there! Do something! (Double D grabs onto Eddy and pulls, trying to work the grate loose. He looks over to Ed, who is trying to get the camel to run) *'Ed:' Giddy-up, horsie! Do not let your mutated lump slow you down! (Ed falls off the camel and slams into the wall. He hits what looks like a fire alarm and slides down. Double D and Eddy, meanwhile, finally get the vent cover loose, and Eddy leaps in only to find that his brother bricked up the vents as well) *'Eddy:' More bricks guys! *'Tai Kamiya:' You've got to be kidding me! *'Ed:' Ooh ooh oh! This-a-way, guys! (He shows them the alarm) Look! *'Patamon:' What does it say? *'Double D:' (reading) In case of movie break glass? *'Eddy:' Bingo! (He grabs the provided hammer and breaks the case) My bro's always prepared! (He reaches inside and pulls out a peanut) A peanut? *'Ed:' Cheap movie. *'Squidward Tentacles:' Why would your brother put a peanut in this emergency glass? (An arm reaches through the space where the doorknob used to be. It feels the chains before reaching down and lifting one of the bolts. The door creaks open a little more, and we see the kids, straining to get into the room) *'Kevin:' Lemme through! End of the line, dorks! (Ed grabs the peanut with his teeth) *- *- *'Tai Kamiya:' Guys listen, let's digivolve our Digimon to get ourselves out of here. *'Ed:' (Garbled) Just my mouth! (Ed bites down on the nut, and the shell cracks, revealing a key) *'Edd:' Eddy! A key! (The kids strain at the door) *'Eddy:' It must be for my brother's car! *'Tai Kamiya:' Let's get in and get out of here! (A piece of the door breaks loose. Eddy scrambles into the drivers seat) *'Double D:' But Eddy, we're too young to drive! *'Joe Kido:' Who cares! Get in already! *'Eddy: Get in, get in! (Ed dives into the backseat while Double D rides shotgun. Eddy fumbles with the key) *'''Eddy: Come on! (He finally puts it in the ignition. He turns it, and the engine barely coughs. Eddy tries again, and the engine coughs again) *'Double D:' It's no use, Eddy! *'Eddy:' (trying again) It ain't workin! *'Patrick Star:' Come on! drive already! *'SpongeBob SquarePants:' Please work already! (The chains break as Rolf slams his head through the door) *'Rolf:' Rolf's vengeance will be slow and painful, like Papa's charcoal anecdotes, Ed-boys! (Rolf crashes through the door, and Nazz, Kevin, Jonny, and Plank follow him in. Ed plunges his feet through the car's floor) *'Ed:' I am Ed! Cheese and macaroni! (Ed runs forward. The kids grab on to the car as it breaks through the doorway and smashes through the second floor, sailing outside. The impact with the wall shakes the kids off, and they fall on the grass outside Eddy's house) *- (The Eds trundle down the road) *'Double D:' I think I'm gonna be sick! *'Eddy:' Not in my brother's car, you're not! (Plank, ripped and torn and almost destroyed, tumbles onto the windshield) *'Double D and Eddy:' WAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHH!! *'All Heroes:' (Screams in terror) *'Ed:' BBBWWWWWWAAAAAAAAHHHHHHH!! *'T.K. Takaishi:' Get this wood off of the windshield! (Ed swerves, scared out of his mind. The car almost hits Jonny) *'Jonny:' Let em have it buddy! (Rolf and Kevin ride into a field. Kevin skids his bike to a stop. The car jumps, and lands on the fences bordering the lane. Rolf chases them. He gets close, and pulls on Wilfred's ears to coax out more speed. Wilfred speeds up, and they approach the car's rear. Eddy meanwhile looks out of the window. He looks down, and his eyes bulge. The wheels are just barely staying on the top of the fence. One false move, and they will fall to their quite probable deaths) *'Double D: '(lamenting) So much undone! Unsaid! Mother and Father will be so annoyed! *'Ed:' Yowch! *Ed: They caught me guys *Ash Ketchum: Guys the Eds needs our help *Tai Kamiya: *SpongeBob SquarePants: *- *- *- *- *- *- *- *- *- *- *- *- *- *- *- *- *- *- *- *- *- *- *- *- *- *'Matt Ishia:' (He saw Kevin) Huh? Hey look out! *( *- *'Ash Ketchum:' Kevin is really trying to kill us! *'Eddy:' WHAT WAS YOUR FIRST CLUE ASH?! *- *- *- *- *- *- *- *- *- *- *- *- *- *- *- *- *- *- *- *- *- *- *- *- *- *- *- *- *- *- *- *- *- *- *- *- *- *- *- *- *- *- *- *- *- *- *- *- *- *- *- *- *- *- *- *- *- *- *- *- *- *- *- *- *- *- *- *- *- *- *- *- *- *- *- *- *- In the Middle of the Desert - - *'Eddy:' Those chumps'll never catch us now! From here on out, it's nothing but smooth sailing! (The car slams into a giant rock and the rock tips over) *'Piglet:' Well at least the car is still in one piece. (The car then explodes and Pooh, Piglet, Tigger, and Rabbit land on each other and Eeyore bounces off them) *'Eeyore: '''What do you know. Didn't get the worst of it. (Eeyore sees airborne parts from the car land right next to him) *- *- (Iago unburies himself from the ground, coughing as he does so) *'Iago:' I can't believe this guy. I just don't believe him. The only rock within miles, and this lummox here just had to crash the car into it. Look at this. Look at this. I'm so ticked off that I'm molting. *- *- (Double D is still in his seat, there only because of his seat belt) *'Double D:' Seat belts certainly are a trusted friend. (Double D's seat belt gives way, and he plunges to the ground as his friends stare at him) *'SpongeBob SquarePants:' Um Double D, are you okay? (Suddenly, Double D jumps up) *'Double D:' I've followed all the rules! Lived a life of decency and principle! So why didn't I follow my instincts?! That one day these short-sighted sophomoric shell games would go too far! *'Ed:' (Diving behind Eddy) Double D's dark side makes my armpits sweat, guys. *'TBA:' What doesn't it. *'Double D:' Lost souls are we, ladies and gentlemen, doomed for eternity (He collapses to the ground) *'Eddy: Lighten up, Sockhead. Hasn't Eddy always steered you right? (helping Double D up)'' Don't answer that. *'Ed: 'Oh, oh! If I might partake in this chat? Could we not joineth the circus? Eddy could be the world's... *'Eddy: '(being twisted into a strange shape by Ed) Hey ow stop! It doesn't go that way! *'Ed: Shortest elephant! (He displays Eddy for all to see) And you Double D can be the clown! *'Double D:' (considering) I suppose one could get used to the confining nature of tights. *'Iago:' (extremely sarcastic) Oh there's a big surprise. That's an incred... I think I'm gonna have a heart attack and die from not surprise! *Squidward Tentacles: *'Eddy: '''Talk about stupid. (He grabs his friends) If we're goin anywhere, I know a place so out of the way, it's practically invisible. *'Double D: Dare I ask? And?' *Ed: Yeah Eddy. And? *- *- *- *- *- *- *- *- *- *- *- *- *- *- *- (Double D looks at them and then back at the wreckage of the car. Reaching into his hat, he pulls out his labeler and starts to make a label as he walks towards the trunk. He finishes up and places a label on the trunk reading "Out of Order") *'Double D:' There. *'Ash Ketchum: Hey Double D! Come on, hurry up *'''Double D: (Running after his friends) Wait for me, fellows! The Kids of the Cul-De-Sac Go After the Eds (Rolf is looking through his shed) *'Rolf:' Downtrodden rabbit radishes! Where are the Duke of Deli Meats' hearty edibles? (As he looks for them, a long hedge rolls out. Jonny peeks out of it. Spying his incomplete checkers game, he runs and hides under the board and then crawls off, carrying it on his back. Jonny enters his backyard and pretends to nonchalantly swing. He slowly stops and looks from side to side. Spying nobody, he yanks on one of the ropes holding the swing up twice. The swing responds by ascending skyward, and another one descends, carrying a replica of Jonny and Plank. High in the tree, Jonny reaches up and finds a bird's nest. He fiddles around the eggs until he finds the one he wants. He then flips it open and presses a button. A secret door opens in front of him on the branch he is balanced on. He slips into it and enters an elevator. It drops six floors, and Jonny exits. He turns on a lamp and picks up a magnet. The magnet pulls the bear trap from his head. He then proceeds to descend down a bunch of stairs that look like melons. Jonny enters a giant, melon-themed chamber. He puts Plank on a melon-shaped chair and spins it before going to another one, sitting on it, and spinning it as well. The floor opens beneath the chairs and they drop. Outside the Melon Cave, a tree stump's top slides open and two heroes burst out) *'Captain Melonhead:' Shed a tear, 'cause Captain Melonhead and Splinter the Wonderwood are here! (Captain Melonhead leaps forward only to slam into a fence. His head gets stuck between two boards, but he manages to pull it out. Unfortunately, on the way out, his mask gets twisted, rendering him blind) *'Captain Melonhead:' Holy Toledo, Splinter! My Melon Vision! It's gone! *'Splinter the Wonderwood:' *'Captain Melonhead:' Who's an idiot? *'Splinter the Wonderwood:' (Captain Melonhead turns his mask and can once again see. He grabs his sidekick and takes off) *'Captain Melonhead:' It's Melon time! Hoop-ba-da, hee hee hee! (Nazz and Kevin are tearing down the road, looking for the Eds. Kevin rides his bike past the school. He reaches a turnoff and takes it. Nazz is smiling until a bug hits her. This is followed in short order by several more. Bugs are hitting Kevin as well, but he doesn't seem to care) * Nazz: Major so gross, Kevin. These bugs are like freaking me out! * Kevin: Get a grip, Nazz! This rage train ain't stoppin till I thump those three twerps! Whoa. (Up ahead is a gigantic cloud of flies. They hit it at full speed and go straight through it. When they come out, they are blanketed in dead flies) * Nazz: Kevin, stop! (Kevin blindly rubs at his eyes) AAAAHHHH!!! Kevin: AAAAAAHHH! (The three crash into a peach shed) *'Nazz: '(getting up) Ow! That hurt! *'Kevin:' Oh, man! I'm so sorry! *'Nazz:' Oh, I'm okay. (She holds her arms out for a hug) *'Kevin:' It was totally my fault! (He runs past her) This can't be happening. My bike's thrashed! (He heaves it upright and begins to work on it) *'Nazz:' Hello. Remember me? *'Kevin:' Nazz. We need to figure out where those foul-ups took off to and head em off. I'm pretty sure they won't be going back to the cul-de-sac. Not after what they did. *'Nazz:' That'd be the last thing they'd do. They're like such cowards. *'Kevin:' Good one, Nazz. Say, you got one of those hairpin things? *'Nazz:' Totally! (She hands one over, and Kevin rewires his bike) *'Kevin:' Cowards run and hide, right? So who's the one person in the world that Eddy trusts, 'sides his two loser pals? *'Nazz:' "What about his brother?" *'Kevin:' That little twerp wouldn't have the... (realizing something) That's it! They're going to Eddy's brother's place! (He grabs Nazz in a hug) Nazz, you're awesome, babe. (Nazz smiles. Suddenly, Kevin throws her off) *'Kevin:' HOLD IT! Eddy's brother will murder us if he finds out we're after his little brother! We're wasting time! We gotta get those dorks before they get there. If they get there before we get there, they'll never get theirs. *'Nazz:' What? *'Kevin:' Forget it!" (He pulls her onto the bike) We gotta go. (The two set off again, this time on a much more damaged bike) *- *- *- *- *- *- *- *- *- *- *- *- *- *- *- *- *- *- *- *- *- *- *- *- *- *- Cow Field/Figuring Out Where Eddy's Brother Is (The heroes are tromping through the grassy field) *'Ed: Did you brother' *'Eddy: If' *Ed: Come on Eddy have a heart *- *Double D: Courage *- *- *- *Ash Ketchum: *- *- *- *- *- *- *- *- *- *- *- *- *- *- *- *- *- *- *- *- *- *- *- *- *- *- *- Sarah and Jimmy Run into the Kankers *- *- *- *- *- *- *- *- *- *- *- *- *- *- *- *- *- *- *- *- *- *- *- *- *- *- *- *- *- *- *- *- *- *- *- *- *- *- *- *- *- *- *- *- *- *- Sunflower Field/Rolf in the Cow Field/Gag Factory *- *- *- *- *- *- *- *- *- *- *- *- *- *- *- *- *- *- *- *- *- *- *- *- *- *- *- *- *- *- *- *- *- *- *- *- *- *- *- *- *- *- (Cut to see Rolf) *- *- *- *- *- *- *- *- *- *- *- *- *- *- *- *- *- *- *- *- *- *- *- *- *- *- *- *- *- (Cut to see heroes) *- *- *- *- *- *- *- *- *- *- *- *- *- *- *- *- *- *- *- *- *- *- *- *- *- *- *- *- *- *- *- *- *- *- *- *- Wilfred Attacks Rolf *- *- *- *- *- *- *- *- *- *- At the Waterfall (The gang and the Eds are walking through another wooded area) *'Ed:' (laughing) Oh boy, guys, did you see him go flying? He flew like a canoe! (pointing to a snake) This doesn't even look like a jellybean! *'Eddy:' Just keep your eyes peeled, chuckles. *'Sora Takenouchi: '''What you and Ed did was really mean Eddy! You two are so immature! *'Joe Kido:' Could you be more quieter. *- *- *- *- *- *- *- *- *- *- *- *- *- *- *- *- *- *- *- *- *- *- *- *- *- *- *- *- *- *- *- *- *- *- Sarah and Jimmy Escape the Kankers *- *- *- *- *- *- *- *- *- *- *- *- *- *- *- *- *- *- *- *- *- *- *- Johnny and Plank Waits for the Bus/Kevin and Nazz at the Gag Factory *- *- *- *- *- *- *- *- *- *- *- *- *- *- *- *- *- *- *- *- *- *- *- *- *- *- *- *- *- *- *- S.S Mutant Almost A Chicken Duck *- *- *- *- *'Double D:' Oh shush! (He grabs his hat back and cleans it) Can we please get down to the business at hand? (putting his hat on) Thank you. Patrick, drumroll, please? *'Patrick Star:' All right! I play a mean belly. (Patrick begins to drum on his belly) *'Double D:' By the authority vested in me, sanctioned by want, I hereby christen this seaworthy vessel, the esteemed, um... (reading the writing on the side) S. S. Mutant Almost A Chicken Duck? (Ed chuckles) *'Eddy: Surprised you didn’t run out of paint. *'''Double D: Stand clear *- *- *- *- Sarah and Jimmy in the Sunflower Field/Johnny and Plank on the Bus *- *- *- *- *- *- *- *- *- *- *- *- *- *- *- *- *- *- *- *- *- *- *- *- *- *- *- *- *- *- At the Marsh/Quicksand Prank/Eddy and Double D Fight (The duck boat sits in a swamp,'' its neck broken and its body abandoned. As we watch, it lifts it's head a few inches before dropping the beak back into the murky water. It does this again) *'Eddy:' (annoyed) Where's your fauna now, Mr. Duck Boat? *'Tai Kamiya:' Yeah, we're stuck in the middle of nowhere! *'Double D:' The collision was unavoidable, guys. It was the unpredictable current that proved unfavorable. *'Eddy:' (slapping a mosquito) Unbelievable! All I know is we're stuck in a swamp off the middle of nowhere! (He uses his shirt as a bandana) Big bro ain't gonna be impressed. (He slaps another mosquito) *'Squidward Tentacles:' Yeah, I will never be impressed as well. I never wanted to come to this adventure again. *'Double D:' (on the edge) Is that what you think? That I'm here to impress your brother? (Ed crawls from the swamp) That I would forsake my home and family for something as trivial as... *'Ed:' Buttered toast! (He dives into the water) *'Double D:' (on a new tack) Perhaps we should talk about you and Ed's immature behavior. I'm sure he'd like to hear about that. Well I'll have you know, if it hadn't been for my... *'Ed:' Crocodile attack! *'Piglet:' (scared) Where? *'Eddy:' Ed! (Ed leaps on Eddy, pretending to be a crocodile) *'Eddy:' He's a mean one! (play-fighting with Ed) Ah-ha! (He laughs as he runs away from Ed) *'Ed:' (giving chase) I will chomp you! *- *- *- *- *- *- *- *- *- *- *- *- (The heroes watches in sadness over Ed and Eddy sank in Quicksand) *- *- *'Double D:' Thank you, Ed. Goodness Ed, that's flifthy! (Double D's eyes bulge) *'Rabbit:' Wait a minute! (Ed and Eddy are in front of the gang, covered in mud but otherwise no worse for wear) *'Eddy:' (grinning) Gotcha! (Ed and Eddy burst into laughter) *'Eddy:' Man, you're such a sap! This muck's only ankle deep! Can't sink in it! *'Ed:' Got that right, Eddy! Because sinks are Mother Nature's own cereal bowl! (Double D turns around and walks off) *'Misty:' (infuriated) THAT'S IT!! YOU TWO ARE DEAD!! (Misty tries to attack Eddy and Ed but is held back by the gang) *'Misty:' LET ME GO!! I'm gonna rip off their heads and use them for cup holders and then I'll feed their bodies to the alligators!! *'Tai Kamiya:' (trying to calm Misty down) Misty, Misty, Misty!! No one is going to do anything to anyone, okay? (Unhappily gritting his teeth to Eddy and Ed) No matter how much they deserve it!! *- *'Sandy Cheeks:' Where's Double D going? *'Eddy:' Hey Sockhead, where you going? (disgruntled) You got somewhere to be? What? (Double D walks through the swamp until he reaches a dock. He heaves himself up onto it. Water drips off of him, and he slips on it. Double D makes a label reading "Caution", slaps it on a puddle, and continues walking) *'Eddy:' Hey! (He, Ed, and the gang follow Double D) Where ya goin? You're headin back into the swamp! (reaching for Edd's shoulder) My bro don't live... *'Double D:' (slapping his hand away) DON'T YOU DARE TOUCH ME!!! ''his repressed rage A SAP?!?! Well excuse my sincerity for thinking I had lost the only two people I have left in this world!!!!" *'Eddy:' not to laugh and is sure Edd's putting on an act "And?" *'Double D:' angrier "It's surprising, because your stubborn, inane desire to shock, sandbag and swindle is what put us here in the first place!!!" *'Ed:' "I helped too!" turns to Ed with a dangerous look. Edd then turns back to Eddy and resumes screaming at him. *'Double D:' "You and your nefarious scams!!!!" *'Eddy:' enraged "Like you were picking daisies!! You built the stupid thing!!" *'Double D:' "If you had paid attention to what I said and not pushed the red button–" comes out of his spot only to witness the start of a brawl. *'Ed:' "Stop! I demand you tickle each other right now!" *'Double D and Eddy:' "Stay out of it, Ed!" *'Ed:' "The evil dark side has consumed them both! Trouble! Bad! Pain!" *'Joe Kido:' Both of you stop it right now! *'Izzy Izumi:' This is ridiculous! *'Sora Takenouchi:' You two are just making things worst! *- *- *- *'Edd:' "I've had enough!" kicks Eddy off. "I'm returning home!" *'Ed:' "But we can't go home, Double D!" *'Edd:' "I'd rather face my consequences, Ed, than wander aimlessly with a so-called friend!" he storms off, Eddy's eyes fill with tears. *'Ed:' "Say it ain't so! We are three no more, Eddy! Like hop, skip, and no jump! Like up, up and no away! Like blah, blah without the other blah!" *'Eddy:' snapping FINE!! GO HOME!! I DON'T BLAME YA!! 'CAUSE EVERYTHING WAS MY FAULT!!" bursts into tears. Edd stops in his tracks. "YEAH, YOU HEARD ME!! A FOUL-UP WANNABE LOSER!!" cries. Edd turns back. *'Edd:' "Eddy?" *'Eddy:' sobbing "What?" *'Edd:' "Your shirt, Eddy." *'Eddy:' to face him, confused "My shirt?" *'Edd:' at it "Are those salt deposits from your lamentation?" looks down. Edd quickly thwacks his nose. *'Edd:' "Gotcha!" *'Ed:' cheering "WE ARE FRIENDS ONCE MORE, GUYS!" hugs them close. "To Eddy's big bro's house!" carries them on his shoulders. *'Edd:' "Not that way, Ed." turns Ed in the right direction. "This way." *'Eddy:' "You heard my pal, Ed!" *'Edd:' "What would you do without me, Eddy?" *'Eddy:' "Don't milk it, Sockhead." Kevin and Nazz at the Marsh/Kankers Capture Rolf (A rumbling and and screaming from a pipe as a heavy load travels along it. The pipe spits its load out in the swamp. The load in question is Nazz. She is quickly followed by a second load consisting of Kevin and his bike. Kevin is spit out behind Nazz, and he runs over her with his bike. When he finally stops it, he is in a clearing. Kevin quickly removes his shirt and uses it to sponge off his soaked bike as an angry Nazz arrives) *'Nazz:' (angry) How's your bike?! *'Kevin:' (oblivious) Oh, hey Nazz. (Nazz slaps Kevin) *'Kevin:' (confused) What was that for, man? *'Nazz:' (through her teeth) It's late, and I'm cold. (Nazz and Kevin stare at each other for a few seconds) *'Nazz:' Fine. I'll make the fire. (She stomps off) *'Kevin:' (slapping a mosquito)'' Sweet. (Nazz rubs two sticks together. When this fails to get a spark, she tries again. Finally she smacks the sticks on the kindling. When this doesn't work, she throws them on the kindling. At this moment, the wood erupts into flame. Nazz warms her hands by the fire) *'Kevin:' "Wicked fire, Nazz. Can I join you?" (Nazz ignores him) *'Kevin:' Um, I got a peanut butter sandwich. I'll split it with ya. (Nazz grabs the whole sandwich and scarfs it. Kevin's stomach rumbles, and he moves closer to Nazz) *'Kevin:' Sure could use another sandwich. (He places his hand on her arm) *'Nazz:' (forgiving him) Yeah...sorry about that, dude. *'Kevin:' Aw, don't sweat it, doll. (Kevin puts his arm around her, and Nazz reciprocates. They come closer together) *'Nazz:' Kev? Sorry I slapped you. It's been like such a crazy day today. *'Kevin:' No foolin. *'Nazz:' No foolin. *'Kevin:' Wait, don't move. (Kevin leaves. Nazz clasps her hands in anticipation of a gift) *'Kevin:' Almost left her out in the cold. (Kevin has come back with his bike. Nazz's eyes bulge) *'Kevin:' Bad for the paint, y'know? (Nazz shoves him away from the bike, grabs it, and runs with it. She then winds up and throws it into the swamp. It hits a tree and lodges there) *'Nazz:' THAT'S WHAT I THINK OF YOUR STUPID BIKE! (Kevin runs into the swamp and begins to clamber up the tree) *'Kevin:' I just don't get her, man. *'Nazz:' (offscreen) Whoa! Help! (Kevin looks back towards their campsite. Nazz is gone and the fire has been extinguished. Kevin quickly runs back) *'Kevin:' Yo, Nazz! Where are ya? (The moon shines down brightly on the swamp. Below, yet another vengeance seeker is looking for the Eds. He cuts a more pitiful figure than most, though. This is mainly owing to the fact that he is wearing a strange helmet on his head and appears to be blind. This is accentuated when he runs into a tree) *'Rolf:' Who goes there? (Rolf punches straight through the tree. He then tries to yank his arm free. When he does so, he breaks the tree in three and falls in the water. The third part is the section he punched, which remains stubbornly around his wrist. He gropes for shore; finding it, he hauls himself up) *'Rolf:' I'll get you, insubordinate... (The tree slams into him. Fortunately, it cracks as a direct result of this. Rolf, dazed by the blow, staggers around in the middle of the road. At this moment, a truck horn honks and lights shine on Rolf's face) *'Rolf:' Hallo? (The horn honks again right before the truck hits Rolf. Rolf is knocked backwards by the blow, but some good comes of this; the helmet breaks, allowing Rolf to see again. The truck then pulls to a stop, and its' lights shine on Rolf's face. Suddenly, we are able to see that the truck is in fact the Kanker sisters' wheelbarrow, the lights are flashlights mounted on it, and the horn is a clown horn) *'Lee:' (leering) Looks like we lucked out, girls. *'Marie:' It's one of them! Who's after our boyfriends! (The Kankers grab Rolf) Resting for the Night/Ash talks to Double-D and Eddy ''Eds trundle down the road. Fireflies start to gather. *'Ed:' "Look! Alien spaceships are attacking!" takes out a jar and captures them. *'Eddy:' "That's stupid." *'Patrick:' What are those? *'Joe Kido:' There called fireflies. *'Edd:' "Call it Lampyridae, Ed." *'Eddy:' "Say what?" *'Agumon:' What are you talking about? *'Edd:' "Fireflies, guys. These nocturnal luminescent beetles will help shed light on our journey." *'Ed:' "Fancy bug butts, I must say." yawns. *'Eddy:' the jar "So these things know where my bro lives?" yawns. *'Edd:' "Hardly." yawns. "Oh, pardon me. But they can help us find a safe place to rest for the night." *'Eddy:' "We passed a motel a ways back. We coulda stopped there." yawns. *'Edd:' "Motels cost money, Eddy." yawns. "Excuse me. Have you any money, Eddy?" *'Eddy:' a yawn "I would if that stupid scam worked." leads them into a clearing and sits down. *'Ed:' "Ed pooped. Sleepytime guys." yawns. *'Patamon:' (yawns) *'T.K. Takaishi:' Look, Patamon's tired. (Palmon and Gomamon are fast asleep) *'Tai Kamiya:' I'm getting really tired myself. *'Ash Ketchum:' Same thing, Tai. *'Edd:' "An appropriate place as any, I suppose." *'Ed:' "Nighty night!" *- *- *- *- *- *- *- *'Patrick:' Good night SpongeBob. *'Spongebob:' Good night, Patrick. *- *- *- *- *- *- *- *- *- *- *- *- *- *- *- *- *- *- *- *- *- *- *- *- *- *- Kankers Capture Kevin *- *- *- *- *- *- *- *- *- *- *- *- *- *- *- *- *- *- *- *- *- *- *- *- *'Kevin:' NOOOOOOO!!! Morning/Mondo-A-Go-Go/Finding Eddy's Brother's Place *(The heroes still sleeping) *- *- *- *- *- *- *- *- *- *- *- *- *- *- *- *- *- *- *- *- *- *- *- *- *- *- *- *- *- *- *- *- *- *- *- *- *- *- Wilfred, Sarah, and Jimmy Head to the Amusment Park *- *- *- *- *- *- *- *- *- *- *- The Gang's All Here/Meeting Eddy's Brother/The Eds Finally Accepted *- *- *- *- *- *- *- *- *- *- *- *- *- *- *- *- *- *- *- *- *- *- *- *- *- *- *- *- *- *- *- *- *- *- *- *- *- *- *- *- *- *- *'Eddy:' (offscreen) Bro no! *'Eddy's Brother:' Just for old times' sake, let's play...Uncle. *'Eddy:' (unhappy) Uncle? *'Eddy's Brother:' (throwing Eddy down) Wanna crash at my place, don'tcha? *'Eddy:' That's why we came all the way...Uncle! Uncle! (Eddy's brother is twisting his leg into a spiral) Uncle! *'Eddy's Brother:' Say what? *'Eddy:' Uncle! Uncle! Uncle uncle!" *'Double D': Oh, my! *'Misty': Oh my gosh! *- *- *- *- *- *- *- *- *- *- *'Eddy's Brother:' Uuuuhhhh....unnnccclllleeee. (He collapses) *'Double D:' (rushing towards Eddy with the gang in tow) Eddy, speak to us! *'Ash Ketchum:' (Reaching him) Are you okay? *'Winnie the Pooh:' Are you quite alright Eddy? *'Eddy:' (Pushing Ash's hands away unhappily) I made it all up, guys. *'Everyone:' What? *'Eddy:' Everything about my brother was a lie. I made things up so people would like me. Think I was cool. But boy was I wrong. The scam, my brother...this...when am I gonna learn, guys? (Tears leak from his eyes) *'Double D:' I think you just have, Eddy. *'Ash Ketchum:' Double D is right Eddy *- *- (Eddy grins, glad his friends still accept him) *- *- *- *- *- *- *- *- *- *- *- *- *- *- *- *- *- *- *- *'Ed:' Let's sing a song! *'Jimmy:' (singing) When you stub your toe. And it hurts you know. *'Everyone:' (singing) Friends are there to help you. When you step on your face. And your teeth are misplaced. Friends are there to help you. When you're flying low. And you're giving a show. Friends are there to help you. When you take off your shoe. And your feet stink pee-yew. Friends are there to help you. (As everyone sing the song, Wilfred eats out of Captain Melonhead's downed helmet. The Kankers are focused on something else entirely: dragging Eddy's brother inside) *'Lee: '''First one inside gets to give him mouth to mouth! (When the Kankers finish putting Eddy's brother inside, Marie reattaches the door, and shortly thereafter, a flurry of girlish giggling erupts. As the kids finish the song, the screen fades to black, and Edd uses his labeler one last time, in order to put a label reading "The End" on the screen) After Credits/The Gourd and Timber, the Dark Shard (The sun rises on a bright new day in the cul-de-sac. In the lane, a familiar red hedge rises. Beneath it is a periscope. When we follow it, we find it leads down into the earth into the Melon Cave. Captain Melonhead cackles evilly, his costume in tatters) *'Captain Melonhead:' (crazy) This is your craazzyest plan ever, Plank! We'll show them! (He spins Plank's chair around) WE'LL SHOW THEM ALL! What's that? *'Splinter the Wonderwood:' *'Captain Melonhead:' (leaning towards his sidekick) They did, didn't they? (He grins insanely) Yeeeaahhh... (serious) The goody-goody-two-shoe days of Captain Melonhead and Splinter have come to an end! (He rushes into the darkness in the back of the cave. When he arrives, he has on a new cape.) And out of the darkness will rise the villainous days of the Gourd! (He plops a gourd on his head) *'The Gourd:' And his evil cohort, Timber, the Dark Shard! (He swishes his cape dramatically) Together, we will exact revenge, on the entire cul. De. Sac!!! (The Gourd spins around evilly, laughing insanely. Suddenly, he stops) *'Timber, the Dark Shard:' *'The Gourd:' What? *'Timber, the Dark Shard:' *'The Gourd:' There's no time left? *'Timber, the Dark Shard:' *'The Gourd:''' It's the end of the movie? What movie? Category:Toonking1985 Category:Transcripts